AIM
by SharArandia
Summary: Can a simple chat on Aim change everything they're so use to? Can a simple chat release feelings unknown? Can a simple chat make two different people fall in love?


3:56 a.m, read Kagome Higurashi's clock. Usually, during this time in the morning teenagers are usually asleep. Instead of the faint sound of snoring, sounds of buttons being pressed on a keyboard were heard. Kagome said on the other side of her room in her computer chair. Her eyes were wide open, showing no sign of sleepy-ness. Along with the sound of buttons, a faint AIM noise was being played constantly.

Kagome Says: Finally! What took you so long to get back on?

InuyashaRocks: Sorry TT My mom came in and was checking on me.

InuyashaRocks: Luckily I locked my door so she had to go get hr key to open it

InuyashaRocks: her

Kagome Says: So what were we talking about?

InuyashaRocks: We were asking each other questions, remeber?

InuyashaRocks: remember

Kagome Says: Oh yeah ; I forgot.

Kagome Says: How did you find my site?

InuyashaRocks: You want me to be honest?

Kagome Says: Yeah, that's the hole point of this, isn't it?

Kagome Says: whole

InuyashaRocks: They have like a list of the top rated girls and i saw yours so I decided to click on it

Kagome Says: How romantic 33 Lmao

Kagome Says: I'm joking. Am I really?

Kagome Says: I had no idea

InuyashaRocks: Yeah yeah. PUt a sock in it will ya? j.k.

Kagome Says: You know. I wana meet you one day.

InuyashaRocks: I bet you do :-) j.k.

Kagome Says: I'm serious.

InuyashaRocks: I know I shouldn't be asking for it but why dont we exchange numbers and we can talk sometime?

Kagome Says: Yeah sure. I'll give it to you tomorrow though. I hear someone down the hall way.

Kagome Says: I have to go, alright? I'll just send it to you in a message.

InuyashaRocks: Alright, same here. Sleep tight.

InuyashaRocks: LET THE BED BUGS bite. j.k.

Kagome Says: Lol. Night.

Kagome Says: -- has signed off --

2 days have past since Kagome has spoken with 'InuyashaRocks'. She didn't check her messages not because she was afraid. But because she didn't know what she was suppose to do with it. Saturday morning, the second Saturday of the summer. It was around 12 in the afternoon.

"Kagome! Telephone, it's Sango!", yelled her Ms. Higurashi from downstairs.

"Alright! I'll get it from upstairs." Kagome rushed up the stairs and into her room. Scanning the room, she tried to remember where she had last placed it. Looking through her unfixed bed she found it under some sheets. She pressed the "talk" button.

"Mom, you can hang up now." Kagome said as she waited for the click of the other phone. Signaling that her private conversation can start now.

"Hi Kagome. Long time no chat."

"Yeah. I know. I've just been busy."

"Busy, busy with what? Having no life." Sango started to laugh. "I'm joking, Kagome."

"Yeah yeah. I guess you don't want to hear what's been happening now do you?"

"I'm sorry. Okay okay. Tell me. I want to know." Sango pleaded.

"Okay. I was going to tell you anyway," Kagome giggled,"you know that rating site I signed up for, right? Do you remember that?"

"Yeah. I thought it was totally ridiculous but you did it anyway. What about it?"

"Just the other night I was chatting with this guy. He doesn't live that far from Williamson Prepatory Academy."

"Was he a pedophile?"

"Sango! He's really nice though. He seemed like it anyway."

"You never know Kagome. Could be a serial rapist or something."

"I highly doubt it Sango. Anyway, he gave me his phone number on the website."

"Did you give him yours?"

"No. I haven't even been on the site. I don't know what I should do"

"Well never give him yours!"

"I'm not dumb Sango."

"You were pretty dumb signing up for that stupid rating site. Or whatever it is you call it." Sango said showing less interest.

"Shut up Sango. I need your help. Should I call him?" A pause came between.

"If you DO call him. I don't support that you should call him. But if you do ALWAYS block your number. Okay Kagome?"

"So I should?" Kagome asked confused.

"It's up to you. If you think he's who he says he is. Then go for it but remember to please-"

"Block my number. I get it Sango."

"Right you do."

"Anyways I'm going to go. I still have to take a shower."

"Go you filthy pig. Don't forget to scrub behind your ears."

"Shut up."


End file.
